


Maybe, Probably

by Neevy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just wanted to write some fluff tbh, M/M, Please Kill Me, don't come at me if this doesn't make since, first-ish work??, im a sucker for that, im so tired but i cant sleep, wooo here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neevy/pseuds/Neevy
Summary: To say Kageyama was tired was an understatement, he was exhausted.or I don't know how to name things and write summaries without making them sound edgy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 32





	Maybe, Probably

To say Kageyama was tired was an understatement, he was exhausted. He just needed to work on a few things. That's all.

Kageyama just wanted to sleep.

Kageyama did not expect to get hit in the face with a pillow.

A certain redhead now yells at him

"Wake up Bakayama! I made breakfast!"

The only response is a groan and Kageyama turning away from him.

"Hey"

Hinata jumps on the bed, much to Kageyama's delight.

A weak "Get off dumbass" comes from Kageyama before he's back to snoring again. The smaller frowns and picks up the pillow that was previously thrown and hits Kageyama lightly in the head again.

"Get up!"

When Kageyama makes no effort to Hinata flops all of his weight on him. Believe it or not this happens all the time, except this time Kageyama grabs Hinata's arm and yanks him in front of him. Wrapping his arms around the older, Kageyama grumbles something about not wanting to get up and for Hinata to just lay with him.

Hinata complys, not before giving Kageyama a long kiss on the forehead, their breakfast long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> tehe this didn't make any since i think idk  
> i just wanna sleep  
> it would have been longer if i hadn't have wrote this on impulse and i wasn't lacking on sleep  
> sorry  
> thenks for readingggg  
> <3


End file.
